


Sangre sobre la alfombra

by frozenyogurt



Series: pólvora y lavanda [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: Recién llegado de California, Yut-Lung tiene que asistir a esa aparatosa fiesta en casa de Dino Goldzine.Yut-Lung no quiere ir, pero él mejor que nadie sabe que el pasado nos alcanza tarde o temprano.





	Sangre sobre la alfombra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/gifts).

> Yo todavía no tengo idea cómo pasé de una idea concreta a hacerle una serie a esto y que encima tenga tres partes y siga creciendo.
> 
> OH WELL. Ash & Yue tienen la culpa, son los personajes más complejos e interesantes de todo Banana Fish así que les puedo seguir sacando el jugo. Esta parte se supone que ya están más adultos, hay muchas referencias terribles a lo que ha sido la vida de ambos (sobre todo la de Yut-Lung) durante todo este tiempo, así que los tags no están allí de adorno sino para no herir sensibilidades. Tampoco hay tanto detalle porque me veo incapaz de narrar qué tanto sufre mi pobrecito Yut-Lung.

Yut-Lung se coloca bálsamo en los labios con el dedo índice, mientras mira su reflejo en el espejo. Tiene puesto un qipao azul con detalles dorados, en una de las esquinas de la falda tiene bordado un pez brotando del agua, como si quisiera ascender hacia la luna. Le queda demasiado ajustado para su gusto, pero el qipao es un regalo de Hua-Lung, así que no tiene más remedio que usarlo esta noche. Está descalzo y puede sentir las fibras de la alfombra hacerle cosquillas en la punta de los pies, pero desde hace tiempo que prefiere estar descalzo en su habitación.

En California tenía una ventana mucho más amplia y un armario lleno de qipaos de distintos colores. Ahora, las maletas siguen en una esquina a pesar que lleva en Nueva York desde hace más de una semana. Tiene un librero casi vacío y un armario a medias, pues la mayoría de su ropa sigue en la maleta. La cama todavía tiene sábanas blancas, impecables, a pesar que Hua-Lung le dijo que podía comprar lo que quisiera para decorar su habitación. Yut-Lung sabe que deberá tomarle la palabra tarde o temprano, pero todavía no tiene ganas de invertir energías en decorar su habitación.

No importa lo que haga, no hay nada en esa habitación ni en esta mansión que realmente sea suyo.

—¿Estás listo? —Hua-Lung ni siquiera golpea la puerta, reafirmando que en esta casa no tiene privacidad. Yut-Lung mira a su hermano a través del espejo y le sonríe, labios húmedos y mirada opaca.

—Sólo me falta el perfume —anuncia, mientras vuelve la vista hacia todos los envases de crema, polvos y maquillaje que están sobre el mueble. Tantea hasta encontrar el bote de perfume, es de lavanda, su aroma favorito. Hua-Lung le consiguió uno mucho más caro, traído directamente de uno de sus viajes a Hong-Kong. Pero esta noche, Yut-Lung no quiere un aroma que le recuerde a su hermano. Ya tiene sus marcas en todo el cuerpo, y sin importar cuántas veces se bañe, tiene la esencia de Hua-Lung grabada debajo de la piel. Yut-Lung ladea el cuello, echándose perfume, mientras siente la mirada de su hermano. Bate las pestañas y coloca de nuevo el frasco de perfume sobre el mueble. Cuando encara a Hua-Lung, gira sobre los talones, mostrándole el qipao lo mejor que puede—. ¿Te gusta, hermano?

La risa de Hua-Lung le estremece los oídos, pero Yut-Lung contiene la respiración y aguarda inmóvil mientras su hermano se acerca hacia él. No parpadea cuando Hua-Lung lo toma de la barbilla, acariciándole la piel con el pulgar. Sólo se estremece cuando nota el tacto de la mano de su hermano, áspero y posesivo, sobre ambas muñecas. Yut-Lung baja la mirada, observando las marcas en la piel, ahora son sólo viejas cicatrices, pero tuvo vendajes durante varios meses.

—Quizás es mejor si te pones los brazaletes que te obsequié, ¿no lo crees? —aunque la voz de Hua-Lung es raposa y sugerente, Yut-Lung sabe que en realidad es una orden. Durante meses, más de un año, la única dinámica posible fue acatar las órdenes de Hua-Lung y complacerlo en todo lo posible. Por eso, Yut-Lung asiente y se gira de nuevo, buscando en una de las gavetas del tocador los brazaletes que su hermano le regaló. Como no los encuentra en la primera gaveta, abre la segunda, mientras escucha cómo su hermano atiende el teléfono. Habla a media voz, seguramente tiene que ser algo importante porque Hua-Lung vuelve a salir de la habitación antes que Yut-Lung pueda adivinar de quién se trata o de qué está hablando.

Yut-Lung maldice su mala suerte, porque hay días en los que su hermano está demasiado embriagado por su presencia y entonces baja la guardia. Cuando el viento sopla a su favor, Hua-Lung toma las llamadas desde la cama, con las sábanas todavía calientes y él finge estar dormido, mientras lo escucha hablar sobre el mercado negro, negocios en Hong-Kong y personas que consideran sus enemigos. Durante meses, Yut-Lung lleva memorizando cada nombre, cada dato minúsculo que pueda acumular a su favor. Algo que le permita sentirse en control, cualquier cosa con que pueda derrumbar el imperio de los Lee desde dentro.

—Mierda… —chasquea los labios, pues sólo encuentra un brazalete y no quiere irse sin que el par esté completo. Se da cuenta entonces que todavía le queda algo de vanidad, un resquicio de sus propios deseos de verse bien y no adornarse para Hua-Lung o sus visitas. Se mira las muñecas por un instante, pensando si tal vez puede enmascarar las cicatrices con algo de maquillaje. Ahoga un suspiro, pasándose el dedo índice sobre las cicatrices, recordando la época en que se cambiaba los vendajes a diario y tenía rastros de sangre en la piel. Solía también acariciarse las cicatrices, una y otra vez, sintiéndose extasiado, al igual que ahora.

Las cicatrices que tiene en las muñecas son las únicas marcas del cuerpo que son suyas, que no fueron infligidas por nadie más, un recuerdo que todavía puede hacer con su vida lo que él quiere. Y funcionó, pues después que la sangre le brotara de las muñecas, manchara la cama y la alfombra, Hua-Lung se convenció de haber logrado su propósito. Después que el doctor le cosiera las muñecas, Hua-Lung empezó a bajar la guardia, creyendo que Yut-Lung ya estaba completamente a su merced.

Mientras busca el otro brazalete, en el tercer y último cajón, el que tiene más desordenado, encuentra por error una postal. Yut-Lung se siente estúpido, porque la dejó allí a las prisas hace unos días, pues no le alcanzaba el tiempo para arreglarse y ya había oído a Hua-Lung llegar a la casa. Cuando la recibió, hace casi dos años atrás, la postal tenía colores brillantes y la imagen de la Estatua de la Libertad. Ahora, la postal está doblada en dos esquinas y los colores son opacos. En el reverso, todavía puede leerse la simple frase “Saludos desde Nueva York”. Yut-Lung recuerda con exactitud el momento en que volvía a casa luego de salir de compras y se encontró, prácticamente por casualidad, con aquella postal en el buzón de la entrada.

Cuando la puerta se abre de nuevo, Yut-Lung cierra lo más lento y natural que puede la última gaveta. Se gira hacia su hermano, pero la sonrisa se le congela cuando se da cuenta de que quien está allí frente a él es Wang-Lung. Yut-Lung contiene la respiración, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la entereza, pero siempre es más difícil con el primogénito de los Lee.

Hua-Lung es más predecible, manipulable, se conforma con desvestir a Yut-Lung de todos esos qipaos que siempre le obsequia. Pero Wang-Lung es como una fuerte marejada, una fuerza de la naturaleza imposible de controlar.

—¿Ya estás listo? —la pregunta denota urgencia, pero Yut-Lung no alcanza a asentir porque mira sus pies descalzos. Los segundos de duda son suficientes para que Wang-Lung se acerque más hacia él. Yut-Lung retrocede, un movimiento controlado para mostrar sumisión y que así su hermano se regocije de verlo humillado, una vez más—. Vamos a casa de Dino, no quiero hacerlo esperar, ¿y tú? Hace mucho tiempo que no lo ves, pensé que te daría gusto regresar a Nueva York.

Otra de las cosas por las cuales prefiere lidiar con Hua-Lung, es porque Wang-Lung sabe justamente qué decir para desbalancearlo. Yut-Lung sabe bien cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Dino Goldzine, pero preferiría no recordarlo. Wang-Lung está tan cerca de él, que apenas puede respirar con tranquilidad, se siente aterrado y, de pronto, vuelve a tener diez años, hecho un ovillo debajo de la cama.

—La verdad… la verdad preferiría no asistir esta noche. Pero… Hua-Lung quiere que lo acompañe —no es su mejor respuesta, Yut-Lung lo sabe apenas termina la frase. Lo ve en los ojos de Wang-Lung, que no está creyéndole ni una sola de sus palabras. Yut-Lung se siente frágil, en terreno hostil y al borde de un precipicio. El suplicio que siente se vuelve físico cuando Wang-Lung le toma de la muñeca izquierda. Su hermano tira con fuerza, torciéndole la piel a tal punto que Yut-Lung no lo puede resistir y gime de dolor, flexionando las rodillas y apoyándolas en el suelo.

Wang-Lung sigue sujetándolo de la muñeca y Yut-Lung se muerde la lengua para no suplicarle que se detenga. Hace un esfuerzo, todo el que le queda, para no darle el gusto a su hermano.

—Me parece muy bien que recuerdes cuál es tu lugar, Yut-Lung. Y más vale que no des problemas… —le advierte Wang-Lung, soltándolo finalmente. Yut-Lung pierde el equilibrio, pero apoya ambas manos en el suelo para evitar una humillación más. Le duele la muñeca, pero resiste lo mejor que puede, mientras observa los zapatos de Wang-Lung, lustrosos e impecables—. Ponte los zapatos, ya nos vamos.

Yut-Lung ahoga un grito cuando su hermano se aleja y cierra la puerta.

Lo odia. Los odia. Y si tiene que inmolarse entero para verlos caer, lo hará.

**

La mansión Goldzine es más grande de lo que recuerda. Yut-Lung sube los escalones de la entrada prendido del brazo de Hua-Lung. El salón de la fiesta está repleto de gente, a tal punto que se siente mareado. Pasó dos años en California sin más compañía que él mismo, sirvientes que apenas le dirigían la palabra y la ocasional visita de sus hermanos. Estar de pronto rodeado de tantos rostros desconocidos, escuchando decenas de conversaciones al mismo tiempo, es un poco abrumador. Redescubre lo débil que es, pues aprieta con más fuerza el brazo de su hermano. Hua-Lung se maravilla, tomándolo de la cintura y dándole un suave beso en la frente, que para él se siente como si rastrillaran su piel, una y otra vez.

Yut-Lung se contiene, tal como aprendió durante todos los meses de exilio en California, se relaja y toma la primera copa de vino que le ofrecen en una bandeja. Sonríe, un gesto inocente y sumiso que esconde fuego y ganas de venganza. Le ofrece la copa a Hua-Lung, quien continúa encantado y bebe a grandes sorbos.

Tres copas serán suficientes para poder librarse de la vigilancia de Hua-Lung. Podría darle una cuarta, pero entonces su hermano haría un espectáculo demasiado bochornoso y Wang-Lung sospecharía de sus intenciones.

Tres.

—¿Por qué te pusiste esas flores tan horribles en el pelo? —Hua-Lung va por la segunda copa cuando lo arrincona en aquel enorme salón. Hace dos minutos atrás estaban cerca de Wang-Lung, pero ahora su hermano mayor parece más ocupado hablando con un puñado de hombres que hablan con acento extranjero. Yut-Lung le sonríe a Hua-Lung y le acomoda la corbata antes de responderle. Mira el nudo por un instante, fantaseando con apretarlo hasta romperle el cuello; tan tentador como imposible.

—Fuiste tú, hermano. Dijiste que te gustaban, las compraste para mí —responde con tranquilidad, como si en realidad no estuviera muriéndose por romper aquella copa que tiene en la mano contra su cabeza. Yut-Lung se sobresalta cuando escucha la puerta abrirse y observa la silueta de Dino Goldzine brotar imponente, como un volcán en erupción.

Se siente ridículo cuando un cosquilleo de decepción le recorre el cuerpo al comprobar que Ash no lo acompaña. Cuando vuelve la vista de nuevo hacia Hua-Lung, su hermano continúa bebiendo con gesto despreocupado.

Yut-Lung bebe el quinto sorbo de su copa de vino cuando Hua-Lung ya tiene entre las manos la tercera. Esa es su señal, sabe que puede deshacerse de su hermano en cualquier momento. Pero permanece a su lado, prolonga su agonía un par de minutos más, porque siente la mirada de Dino Goldzine traspasarle, desde el otro lado de aquel enorme salón. Se muerde el labio inferior, sosteniendo con fuerza la copa entre las manos. Está medio vacía y él se siente ligeramente mareado, pero no es producto del vino, sino del miedo que le embriaga las venas.

La última vez que vio a Dino Goldzine, fue durante su primer otoño en California. Llegó de improviso, abrió su habitación sin tocar la puerta, justo como lo habría hecho alguno de sus hermanos. Yut-Lung estaba cepillándose el pelo húmedo, fresco y recién bañado. Todavía recuerda con claridad su expresión, cómo le brillaba la sonrisa mientras se acercaba hacia él. Dino olía a tabaco y menta, cuando tiró de su cabello, Yut-Lung quiso pedir ayuda desesperadamente.

Veinticuatro horas después, Yut-Lung manchó la alfombra con la sangre de sus muñecas.

—Las flores son espantosas, ¿de verdad las compré yo? ¿En qué estaba pensando? —la pregunta de Hua-Lung, tan desconectada de la realidad, le provoca risa. Es un gesto espontáneo y lo más genuino que puede experimentar en este momento. Yut-Lung se toca una de las flores con la punta de los dedos, mientras se humedece los labios. Dino está en el centro del salón, la gente a su alrededor se ríe, celebrándole sus frases aparentemente ingeniosas.

—¿Te molestan? Me las puedo quitar… —susurra, colocando la copa de vino sobre la primera repisa que encuentra.

—¿Harías eso por mí, Yut-Lung?

Yut-Lung se ríe de nuevo, limpiando los rastros de vino de los labios de Hua-Lung con los dedos.

—¿Qué no haría yo por ti, hermano? —asiente, mientras mira hacia la puerta. Deben ser tan sólo unos cuántos metros, el camino hacia la momentánea libertad—. Iré al baño, ya vuelvo.

Hua-Lung se despide de él diciendo que lo extrañará en todo momento, mientras Yut-Lung hace un esfuerzo por caminar lo más tranquilamente que puede. No está seguro si Wang-Lung nota su huida, ni tampoco sabe si Dino por fin dejó de fijarse en él. Cuando abre la puerta, inspira profundo, aspirando la tranquilidad así sea por unos cuantos segundos. Yut-Lung se masajea la frente, intentando hacer un esfuerzo y recordar dónde se supone que está el baño.

Sabe que hay uno en la planta baja, lo recuerda bien porque en una ocasión, Ash lo llevó hasta allí. Fue por una tontería, porque Ash quiso gastarle una broma, estaban en la cocina y el pelo de Yut-Lung quedó lleno de harina. Ash se sintió tan terrible que lo llevó hasta el baño, para intentar componer aquel desastre. Yut-Lung camina por aquel pasillo, en donde puede escuchar la risa de Ash si se esfuerza lo suficiente. Él lo recuerda como un sonido maravilloso, acordes de una vida que ya no parece la suya. Pensar que, en ese entonces, Yut-Lung pensaba que tenía problemas. Todavía no había aprendido que la vida siempre puede ponerse peor.

Cuando Yut-Lung coloca la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, ruega estar en lo correcto. Quiere creer que su memoria no lo traicionará tan cruelmente y que esa es la puerta del baño. Se consuela pensando que, al menos si se equivoca, probablemente sólo encontrará un espacio vacío. Con todo el silencio a su alrededor, está seguro que el resto de invitados seguirá en la fiesta. Espera que sus hermanos, en especial Wang-Lung, no lo echen en falta pronto.

Se siente extasiado cuando comprueba que su memoria no le falla, pero la felicidad es efímera, pues se evapora al instante en cuanto siente que alguien lo empuja con fuerza. Yut-Lung sólo tiene un par de segundos para maldecirse a sí mismo, por haber sido tan estúpido y haber bajado la guardia. Se paraliza un instante, porque conoce la sensación muy bien. Ser atacado por la espalda, pillado por sorpresa, una mano tomándolo con fuerza de un brazo, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Yut-Lung jadea y cierra el puño, sumido en una desesperación salvaje, pues está cansado de ser usado, arrastrado de aquí para allá como una muñeca rota.

El grito se le atora en la garganta cuando siente las manos, firmes y fuertes, neutralizar sus golpes. Está a punto de quitarse uno de los ganchos que lleva en el pelo, cuando las mismas manos lo giran con fuerza de la cintura.

—¡Yut-Lung! ¡Basta, soy yo!

Aunque el baño esté mal iluminado, Yut-Lung puede ver con claridad los ojos de Ash, brillando como dos gemas en la penumbra. La tensión y el miedo se evaporan tan abruptamente que le fallan las rodillas. Es incapaz de sostenerse por sí mismo, pero cuando cae al suelo, Ash también se arrodilla con él. Yut-Lung inspira hondo, tragándose las lágrimas y la angustia, mientras siente las manos de Ash acunarlo en silencio.

—Sí eres tú —susurra contra el traje de Ash, como si hiciera falta repetirlo varias veces hasta creérselo.

Ash le acaricia la mejilla, el roce es cálido, como la primera brisa de verano.

**

No está seguro cuánto tiempo permanecen así, Yut-Lung siente el peso de todo el cuerpo en las rodillas, pero el tacto de Ash es tan cálido que no se mueve ni un ápice. Se queda con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del silencio a su alrededor y la presencia de Ash haciéndole compañía. Llevan sin verse demasiado tiempo, Yut-Lung recuerda las noches en California, quedándose dormido bajo las sábanas, aferrado a una de las postales que llegaban al buzón de vez en cuando. Quemó demasiadas, asustado, sobre todo después que Dino Goldzine hiciera aquella visita tan inesperada como aterradora.

—Hueles a lavanda.

Abre los ojos cuando lo escucha, la voz de Ash es como una canción, un arrullo que aplaca la tormenta en su interior. Cuando Yut-Lung se separa, nota que Ash le está sonriendo. Parpadea varias veces, como si no pudiera creerse que de verdad Ash está allí frente a él y además tiene la entereza suficiente para regalarle una sonrisa. Una de verdad, no las prefabricadas que Yut-Lung utiliza todos los días, cada vez que Hua-Lung lo visita en su habitación. Se siente avergonzado, porque no sabe si puede devolver aquel gesto tan genuino.

—Es mi perfume —responde, con la voz entrecortada de todas las emociones que le recorren las venas. Ash se ríe, echando el cuello hacia atrás, y él recuerda la primera vez que se conocieron. Queda tan hipnotizado que ni siquiera puede advertirle que si hace eso tal vez alguien los escuche.

—Lo sé. —Ash se reacomoda en el piso, sentándose de piernas cruzadas frente a él. Su sonrisa sigue siendo demasiado brillante, como una estrella fugaz en medio de una noche de luna nueva. Yut-Lung relaja las rodillas, encontrando una posición más cómoda en el suelo. Las manos de Ash lo buscan, entrelazando sus dedos con fuerza, como si quisiera obtener su atención. Él tiene ganas de decirle que no tiene que hacer tanto, ha esperado tanto tiempo el momento de volverlo a ver, que no necesita más que su compañía silenciosa—. Te extrañé, Yut-Lung.

Yut-Lung tiene la réplica atorada en la garganta. Él también. Por supuesto que él también lo extrañó. En la soledad de su habitación, en cada roce de Hua-Lung y en todos los golpes de Wang-Lung. Yut-Lung lo extraña incluso ahora, aunque esté frente a él, porque sabe que no es la misma persona que se despidió de Ash, un par de años atrás, antes de irse a California.

Ash brilla, más vivo y espléndido que en todos sus recuerdos. En cambio, él es un pozo de podredumbre y venganza. Yut-Lung es un animal herido que no estará conforme hasta que destruya con todo lo que está a su paso.

—Esta fiesta es en tu honor, notarán tu ausencia —es todo cuanto dice, mientras desvía la mirada. Se siente protegido en las penumbras, pero Ash tira de él con firmeza, hasta conseguir que ambos estén de pie, uno frente al otro.

—Me escabullí una vez en California… —Ash le frota las manos, mientras a él se le encoge el estómago. Yut-Lung recuerda aquella ocasión, en que Ash llegó hasta su habitación en California, aquel espacio vacío e impersonal donde él no hacía otra cosa más que echarlo de menos. Se ahoga en aquellos recuerdos, en cómo Ash se quedó dormido abrazado a su cintura cuando se le acabaron las lágrimas por la muerte de su hermano. Yut-Lung recuerda lo ingenuo que fue en aquel preciso momento, luego de decirle a Ash imprudente y estúpido. Pero después, mientras Ash dormía, se sintió empoderado y feliz, porque Ash había hecho una completa locura con la única recompensa de estar unas horas a su lado. Se sintió una persona completa y afortunada hasta que, tres días después, Dino Goldzine le hizo una visita— tengo toda la fiesta controlada, no te preocupes.

Una vez más, Yut-Lung tiene ganas de decirle que es un imprudente. Un estúpido. Un ingenuo. Nada está en su control, nunca lo ha estado. Cuando alza la vista, Ash ya no está sonriendo, lo está mirando directamente a los ojos y hay un brillo en sus pupilas que le provoca arcadas. De pronto, odia a Ash con toda la intensidad con que lo extraña. Lo odia porque está transformando toda la rabia que siente, toda su hambre de venganza, en un sentimiento tan feral que se remonta a los primeros meses posteriores a la muerte de su madre.

Yut-Lung siente miedo. Un cosquilleo de pánico le recorre la piel, recordándole que no lo ha perdido todo. Ya no tiene libertad, hace tiempo que ni siquiera tiene autonomía sobre su propio cuerpo; pero frente a él tiene la única cosa que todavía puede perder. Yut-Lung cierra los puños, dándose cuenta que los dos siguen siendo un par de niños estúpidos que no entienden nada.

—Siempre están sobre nosotros, Ash. Se darán cuenta que no estamos en la fiesta.

Ash no dice nada, pero le responde con todo el cuerpo, pues lo acerca hacia él con firmeza. En medio del miedo y la angustia, Yut-Lung no tiene fuerzas para negarle nada. Cuando Ash lo besa, le muerde los labios y le aprisiona la espalda, enredando los dedos en su pelo. Yut-Lung gime y todo el cuerpo le tiembla, respondiendo con un espasmo ante los malos recuerdos. Aquel beso es necesario para que deje de odiar a Ash y entonces odiarse a sí mismo, porque cada rincón de su piel ya no le pertenece. Inspira hondo, mientras niega con la cabeza y con las manos temblorosas intenta que Ash se aleje de él por fin.

Eso nunca sucede, porque Ash lo sostiene con firmeza de la cintura. Yut-Lung siente las lágrimas atoradas en la garganta, el mareo se apodera de su cuerpo una vez más. Cuando Ash apoya la frente contra la suya, él todavía está temblando sin poder controlarse.

—Lo siento —Yut-Lung no está seguro si se está disculpando por ser incapaz de controlar sus propias emociones, o porque su cuerpo ya no le responde y no puede darle a Ash lo que tanto ansía.

—Confía en mí, sé lo que estoy haciendo —Ash suena tan seguro que, aunque los golpes que lleva en el cuerpo le digan lo contrario, Yut-Lung desea cometer la locura de creerle. Ash le acaricia las manos, está tan cerca que Yut-Lung teme que note las marcas en las muñecas y que él se vea acorralado, obligado a dar explicaciones. Pero las penumbras lo arropan y protegen, al menos por unos minutos más—. Ven conmigo, por favor.

Él no tiene ni que pensar una respuesta, pues sabe que a pesar de los miedos que lleva encima y del vacío que siente en el cuerpo, irá a cualquier sitio que Ash le pida.

—Espera… —antes de seguir a Ash hacia la puerta del baño, Yut-Lung se detiene frente al espejo. Inspira hondo y después se lleva las manos al pelo para deshacerse de las flores de las que tanto se quejó Hua-Lung minutos antes. A él también le resultan espantosas, pero parte de ser esclavo de su propia familia, es que ni siquiera puede elegir cómo vestirse. Las flores son difíciles de quitar, a tal punto que Ash se acerca para ayudarlo. La cercanía de Ash es un soplo de aire fresco, es más de lo que merece en este momento, pero entre ambos consiguen su propósito. Yut-Lung se siente liberado cuando tira las flores en la basura.

Ahora sí está listo.

**

Ash lo conduce, a través de un pasillo oscuro y frío, hacia una habitación vacía. Yut-Lung guarda absoluto silencio hasta que Ash pasa el seguro a la puerta y enciende una lámpara que despeja a medias las penumbras que los rodean. Sólo entonces, Yut-Lung puede admirarlo con tranquilidad. Ash está vestido de saco y corbata, tiene perforadas las orejas y luce unos aretes verdes, del mismo color que sus ojos.

Luce como un príncipe, pero él sabe bien que no es más que una fachada. Ash está vestido así porque, sin lugar a dudas, Dino Goldzine le escogió esa ropa; del mismo modo que Hua-Lung seleccionó cuidadosamente el qipao que lleva puesto.

—Ahora que no tienes todo eso en el pelo, quizás esto venga bien —no entiende a qué se refiere Ash hasta que siente cómo le deposita algo entre las manos. Yut-Lung observa el broche entre los dedos temblorosos, recordando que él mismo se lo dio a Ash, dos años antes. En ese entonces, Yut-Lung sólo tenía claro que se marcharía a California al día siguiente. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si volvería a ver a Ash otra vez.

No tiene que mirarlo para saber que, una vez más, Ash le está sonriendo. Yut-Lung quiere decirle que no lo recordaba tan confiado, que el último recuerdo que tiene suyo es un Ash lívido, acurrucado contra él, destrozado por la muerte de su hermano mayor.

—Gracias —es todo cuanto dice, acercándose el broche hacia el pecho. Allí, en esa diminuta pieza de joyería, siguen contenidas todas las ilusiones que tenía en ese entonces. Yut-Lung ya tiene diecisiete y sabe que los sueños no son más que castillos de naipes que se derrumban con la primera brisa del amanecer.

—Cuando revisé la lista de invitados no lo podía creer… —Ash lo toma por la barbilla, luce tan espléndido y seguro de sí mismo que Yut-Lung está tentado a preguntarle cómo demonios lo hace. Se balancea sobre los talones, pensando que lo único que le regaló el paso del tiempo es un enorme rencor y hambre de venganza, sin fuerzas para lucir así, como un lienzo maravilloso—. No dejaré que te lleven a California de nuevo, ni a ningún otro sitio.

Suena tan decidido, que Yut-Lung comete la locura de creerle por un ínfimo instante. Se olvida del olor de Hua-Lung, que lleva impregnado en la piel, y también de las palabras de Dino, recordándole que no era más que un niño muy estúpido. Todo lo que resuena en su cabeza son las palabras de Ash, haciéndole promesas que quizá no pueda cumplir. Yut-Lung aprieta el broche con más fuerza, sintiéndose entero una vez más. Aquel cosquilleo de plenitud le resulta tan extraño, que no sabe bien qué hacer con él.

—Yo tampoco quiero volver a California. No quiero… —Yut-Lung habla con todo el cuerpo, pues tiembla con cada sílaba que pronuncia. Quiere decirle a Ash que él tampoco dejará que los separen de nuevo, porque su cercanía es el engranaje que faltaba. Tenerlo tan cerca y aspirar su aroma, es como la pieza perdida que regresa a su sitio luego de mucho tiempo. Pero no dice nada, porque Yut-Lung es un cúmulo de contradicciones y apenas puede conseguir poner en orden sus propios sentimientos.

Lo bueno de Ash, es que nunca hizo falta que Yut-Lung hablara de más. Su entendimiento va más allá de unas simples palabras. Cuando Ash le acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar, es señal que no necesita de más explicaciones.

—Dino me nombrará su heredero… —Ash chasquea la lengua, escupiendo la frase como si le quemara la garganta. Es entonces cuando Yut-Lung nota sus hombros caídos y aspecto encorvado. Está seguro que así debe verse él mismo cada vez que piensa en sus hermanos, en el imperio de los Lee que juró destruir a toda costa—. Está completamente loco, pero lo usaré a mi favor. Acabaré con él cuando menos lo espera.

Yut-Lung no tiene que preguntárselo, pues sabe que está hablando en serio. De verdad que planea aceptar el favor de Dino a manos llenas como un arma para destruirlo. Él quiere decirle que está loco, pero cuando más lo piensa, sabe que lo entiende. Que Ash acepte el favor de Goldzine, es lo mismo que él hace cada vez que deja que Hua-Lung le desate el qipao o cada vez que permite que Wang-Lung lo golpee sin quejarse. Mantenerse sumiso es la única forma que tiene para ganar información que lo ayude.

Sostiene el broche, mirándolo al mismo tiempo que se mira las marcas en las muñecas. Decide en ese instante que no quiere ni una sola cicatriz más sobre la piel, que ahora ya tiene frente a él todo lo que ambiciona. No se puede probar el paraíso y luego simplemente apartar la mirada.

—¿Vas a matarlo? —pregunta, con labios apretados y alzando la vista hacia él. Lo único que encuentra en los ojos de Ash es determinación.

Esta vez, cuando Ash lo besa, Yut-Lung lo recibe con los labios abiertos. Cuando Ash lo besa, Yut-Lung hace un esfuerzo y se concentra en aquel roce suave, ese gesto íntimo de alguien que jamás le hará daño. Las caricias de Ash le recuerdan que, tal vez, Yut-Lung no tenga que conformarse con migajas y que en algún momento podrá vivir con libertad. Tal vez nunca pueda vivir a plenitud, pero sí remendar los pedazos que le quedan y continuar adelante.

Quizás no tenga que inmolarse a sí mismo para obtener la venganza que tanto ha soñado todos estos años. Si Ash está con él, tal vez puedan compartir esa carga entre los dos. Yut-Lung lo abraza a media luz, echándole los brazos al cuello y arropándose con su aroma. Reconoce el leve olor a pólvora, le hace cosquillas en la nariz, o tal vez son los recuerdos jugando con él, que evocan aquella despedida en ese cuarto que se caía a trozos.

—Dino es el primero en la lista —Ash hace una pausa, toma aire y sentencia el destino de Goldzine. A Yut-Lung no le cabe duda que, tarde o temprano, cumplirá su palabra—. Pero también hay otros que quiero ver caer en primera fila.

Yut-Lung aprieta los labios cuando entiende lo que está diciendo. De pronto, la excitación es tanta que apenas le cabe en el cuerpo. Una sola frase es suficiente para confirmar, una vez más, que no está solo. Que no lo ha estado desde aquella ocasión en que, en esta misma mansión, se perdió sobre sus propios pasos y Ash se atrevió a preguntarle cómo una niña se había colado hasta allí.

Esta vez, es Yut-Lung quien lo besa. Todo su cuerpo se estremece cuando recuerda que Ash es la primera persona que besó por voluntad propia. La primera persona a quien le dejó explorar su cuerpo sin que se tratara de un intruso. Y sigue siéndolo, pues sin importar todas las marcas que lleva encima, los olores que no son suyos, Ash es la única persona con quien Yut-Lung desnuda también su alma cada vez que están a solas.

—Te ayudaré. Con Dino, con todos los de la lista… —susurra, con la voz temblándole, pero esta vez no es de miedo. La garganta le tiembla de excitación.

—Hua-Lung. Wang-Lung… —Ash se humedece los labios. Sus ojos brillan en la penumbra, justo como un cazador fantasea sobre una presa—. Uno por uno. Y lentamente.

Esta vez, Yut-Lung sí se ríe. Es un sonido seco que resuena contra la soledad de la habitación. Tiene ganas de decirle a Ash que él también lleva rumiando, una y otra vez, todas las maneras en las que puede deshacerse de sus hermanos. Que sueña con ello todas las noches, con ambos cadáveres en el piso, mientras él se regocija porque, esta vez, la sangre de la alfombra no es suya, ni tampoco de su madre.

—Uno por uno. Quiero ver en primera fila su sangre sobre la alfombra… —repite en voz alta, mientras un cosquilleo le recorre todo el cuerpo.

Cuando Ash lo besa, ya no tiene ni un rastro de miedo en las venas.

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, gracias por leer, todo comentario o kudo es bienvenido. Si quieren seguir chillando conmigo por Banana Fish (hay que formar un grupo de apoyo) estoy disponible en @mysteryspot


End file.
